The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, and particularly to an information processing method, an information processing device, and a communication system pertaining to wireless communication.
In the related art, wireless communication devices have been widely distributed which connect to a network including a public wireless network, or the like. In addition, the 3G type mobile telephone service (which is called the third generation in Japan) was started in 2002. In the mobile telephone service, services including voice, email, and the like having a less number of packets were the main applications. With the adoption of HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access), or the like, however, the user's utilization behavior has been changing to downloading packets of a relatively large size such as downloading music files, viewing videos, and the like.
In addition, it is assumed that users are concentrated on a specific area (base station), and accordingly, traffic is concentrated regionally due to downloading large capacity packets. In this case, a problem occurs in that a sufficient communication rate is not obtained, or the like.
Thus, when a request for distributing content is made from a wireless communication device, for example, a distribution system has been proposed in which the possibility of the distribution is determined according to the reception environment in a wireless communication device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-78020).